Guan Luar'ke Rising
by Yearning Moon
Summary: When a teenage girl's already tiring life meets its match, what would fate do? And how does her heart have any say in this? Not to mention some crazy adversaries that are bound to cause some... technical difficulties. Disclaimer I do not own any xeno, yautja, or predalien.
1. Chapter 1

~I really hope everyone would enjoy this totally awesome story that i made up! Ha ha no, Disclaimer: I do not own any Predator, Predalien, Aliens... etc etc, all i own are the boring oomans~

It was a cold day in the early spring of May when a large fight broke out in Tyra High School. The fight itself was provoked by none other than the infamous Katelyn, one of the richest girls in the small private school, not to mention the stupidest, against one of the calmest senior who glared at her with unbridled hatred through her slit eyes as her face held an impassive expression.

Her nails dripped with blood. Jasmine hid behind her small frame, crying openly as if the world was going to end.

Blood was spilt all over the floor, but it seemed that the person who had the most blood on herself wasn't bleeding.

The conflict started out as discrimination against the bashful girl's unique clothing styles in 9th grade, but it escalated as the rich girls' parents bought their ways into higher classes, the same classes that Jasmine herself studied hard to transfer into, the years unfortunately slowly crawled on.

However, Jasmine had a close friend who had stick with her since they were toddlers in preschool.

Kyvanna Raven is a young senior with a cunning mature personality that draws boys in like flies from her witty remarks to her peaceful aura. However, she out rightly denies every dates and flirts by simply walking away.

She justifies those who hurt the ones she cares for in anyway. For the past three years, she couldn't believe how ignorant she was of her own best friend's dissipating emotional health caused by the cold hearted witches who were raised through the only knowledge of greed.

Let's just say that Kyvanna is someone you do not want to anger, because of her family's well known history for their blood to rise into an uncontrollable rage. Her ways of fighting rarely involves fighting but today is an exception.

"Your shirt is more tacky than the crap in your own sh*t", Jessica, the only friend that Katelynn has that actually understood her own low minded thinking, replied with mockery and superiority with her nose stick up in the air as if she was posing for a picture.

She was the one who suggested Katelynn to rip the bullied girl's shirt from the right side up. To embarrass the girl even farther, they stole the girl's homework and ripped them to shreds.

The only things that they both have in common in school is that attracted many fans, which are mostly boys, by their large busts and 10 pounds of makeup.

Around all of them were Katelyn's fans and people who had a nose bigger than their own head.

Kyvanna knows this on the back of her hand; she deliberately ignored the trash talks, but when inflicted with physical contact to harm her friend she wasn't afraid to stand up.

Katelynn ended up with a couple of scars and a large bruise on her so gorgeous face. While Kyvanna left the scene with barely scratch on her left arm. Everyone knew better than to rat out Kyv, since she isn't only pretty but her family was known for doing great damage to the school's reputation.

Kyv walked slowly with her abused friend and softly console her.

The next day, the two bratty girls will be having a tomato sauce shower before P.E.

As the two girls walked away from the crowds towards the quiet park, Jasmine quickly hid her beet red face behind her two delicate shaking hands. The crowd then swiftly scatters, and everyone began to forget the conflict that they just witnessed.

Some boys gave Jasmine a soft consolation and a pat on the back as she walked by. The boys held desires to ask the shy girl out for a date or two, but instantly changed their mind as Kyvanna's cold eyes stared them down and out.

Jasmine is not as they call 'ugly' you see. In fact, she was considered to be the prettiest girl in school with her pale complexion and 5'7 hourglass figure and her face with soft makeup such as eyeliner and a pair of blessed full red lips. Her long hair shone a glossy midnight black which shimmers in the sun. Her soft haze gray eyes drown those who dared to swim in them. Her soft voice could demand the world in a global war if she wished it so.

Kyvanna on the hand was literally the opposite. She was only 5'1 with a tan complexion that shone in the sun as it shows her dedication and hard work as an active athlete; she never ever applies any makeup and her face was considered as cute as her cheeks still contains her baby fat, which gave her a young look but her eyes says otherwise. Her auburn chestnut hair was cut one-sided with a distinct shortness that averaged out the strands as if it was created by Da Vinci himself.

"T-thank-k you-u Kyv." Kyvanna's face impassive expression softened a bit. "It's nothing, remember? We are practically sisters; I can't let my younger sister get bullied by some idiots with no lives."

But Kyvanna's expression turned into a nonchalance state as she undergo a trip to the past, when she first heard the story of how her mother died giving birth to her and that same month her sister moved away leaving her with her father and brother to raise her. Her mother was known to have a strong will and a large heart which seems to expand from Pluto all the way to the Sun.

Growing up as the only girl in the family was difficult, but her brother managed to teach her with patience. Kyvanna soon adapted with the ways of her family: stick together or leave. But her father and brother cherished her a lot; this unfortunately boosted their protectiveness over the edge. That goes the same with rage whenever Kyvanna is near a boy.

Her tomboy attitude drew in many friends, but none kept her attention long enough to create a larger bond than homework buddies, other than Jasmine of course.

"Um Kyv?" Instantly snapping out of her daze at her friend's nervous voice, Kyvanna plastered a small smile on her face and turned to her friend but noticed that she wasn't looking back at her, but rather at the roof tops below the darkening horizon; her smile diminished immediately.

Kyvanna instantly felt something was wrong and stared up towards the buildings and looked for the reason that spooked her best friend.

After searching for a couple of times Kyvanna turned and asked her. "What's wro-?" She was suddenly cut off by Jasmine's loud near high-pitch screaming.

Jasmine was begging to sweat as her once doe eyes enlarge into the size of dinner plates. Her hands pointed wildly towards the same building as before but this time her nervousness escalated to full of fear and even raucous shrieks of horror.

Kyvanna sat down next to her friend with haste and instantly wrapped her in a hug.

"Jasmine! Jasmine! Please calm down. I can't understand you. Tell me what's wrong." She kept her voice and face calm as always but her eyes spoke of worry.

After a couple of minutes Jasmine finally stopped her screaming but her breaths were rapid and uneven as if she just saw a ghost.

"THERE'S SOMETHING THERE! IT WAS WATCHING US! I SAW IT! I SWEAR! MY GOD! I SWEAR TO GOD!"

Jasmine screeched out with dread as her pale eyes began to tear up.

Kyvanna was usually the one with the most rational mind, but in the back of her mind, she had a feeling that they were truly being watched.

Thinking quickly Kyvanna grab both of Jasmine's hand and assured her softly as she led her quickly away from whatever it was that was stalking them. Unfortunately it was Friday after school right now so Kyvanna couldn't report in the 'accident' until Monday.

As the pair's footsteps fade in the distance, movement came from in front of a fading pedestal on the said building. A distorted figure materializes itself which revealed it crouched on the building. Then it suddenly jumped down from the 15ft. structure.

Amazingly the juggernaut figure landed gracefully like cat and stood up with ease. It tilted its head as it stared at the spot that the two ooman sat. Then the figure suddenly materializes out of thin air; revealing a dark humongous tall physique.

Kwei shook his head at his recklessness for giving away his position to the two young ooman that he was viewing before he leave to go hunting for worthy trophies.

Kwei Halkrath considered himself as a loner, because he prefers to hunt alone rather than in a pair or in groups. This does not mean that he does not go to the clan ship to get provisions, and ship repairs.

Being more than 350 seasons, Kwei has the experience of a veteran due to all the battles he fought. There had been many times that he was chosen by the Council to hive cleansing by him.

His experience allowed him to sire many sucklings with many high ranking females who deemed him worthy. In a couple of ooman months, mating season would undergo, but he decided that this season he would not return.

For some unexplained reason, the two young Oomans caught his attention, especially the shorter one who seemed calm even though she sensed his presence somehow.

Shaking his head again, Kwei pressed a button near his dah'kte and he instantly blinked from existence, but a large ripple could be seen zooming away.

The moonrise and sunrise are totally different things, but without the other the world would be tossed into chaos. This is exactly how Jasmine sees her life with Kyvanna, her moon. Of course Kyv would think of her as a sister, but she sees more than that.

However due to her shy nature, Jasmine would never admit it to Kyv's face. But it was getting more and more frustrating in the school's locker room for her; due to the fact that, all the other girls keep eyeing Kyv and chattering flirtatiously behind her back about her fit physique. Their insistent gossips annoys and angers Jasmine to no end, as she believed that Kyv would always be hers.

Unknown to Jasmine however, Kyvanna was never interested in girls. Instead if one would look at her closely, she would sometimes sneak a hopeful yet distant look towards the track field where all the boys were running.

Of course Kyv would never notice all the girls or boys that admire her as she hides behind her barrier of unbreakable force, formed in fear by past mistakes.

The 7th period bell rang loudly as it elicits a loud rampage of chattering that spread across the school campus. Kyvanna felt that today wouldn't be a good day to talk to anyone, so she packed up her work quickly and started walking home as fast as she could.

She was 3 feet away from the school gates when two obnoxious voices yelled out behind her.

"Hey you bitch! Why the heck are you leaving so early? Aren't you going to the party? Oh that's right; it's only for 'popular people'!" A pair of aggravating laughters roared through the parking lot but Kyv kept walking as if nothing had happened.

Kyv speed walked towards the dark alley which is a shortcut towards her house. She had barely turned the corner when her sharp ear caught an ear-piercing scream. She instantly sprinted towards the scream, which led her farther away from her house, with a sudden unshakable resolve.

Once she neared the 'scream' if you would even call it that, she instantly knew that was wrong. The air felt colder than it had been not more than 2 minutes ago. Her eyes hardened instantly as she recognizes the frigid air, not to the mention the rancid smell that is looming the darkening alley. Her backpack clicked and clank with her sprint but right now stealth is not what she wants.

Kyv pulled up to the side of the alley as she tries to steady her breath enough to go into sneaking mode. Since she was small Kyv had always tried to sneak from the watchful eyes of her brother and father to go outside to play at night, since mornings outdoors was always denied.

Soon Kyv's breath began to slow down but her heart stayed thumping as ever. She then reached into her secret pocket underneath her backpack and pulled out two 7 ½ inch diamond black blade and held it steadily in front of her. She mustered up her strength and took a peek to the alley that was adjacent.

There was nothing there except the dark stinky trash that nearly suffocated her. But beneath that scent laid a murky rancid odor that deeply connected to death.

Kyv knowing the laws of the street kept close to the wall and held a blade behind her and one in front, she began to creep slowly towards the smell that loomed around the trashcan.

She then grabbed an old sturdy chair that was left there and placed it next to the bin and leapt up with her two blades ready to stab. But what laid there surprised her beyond her imagination.

There was a dead mangled body with a hole out of its chest. The body was not human. There were pools of glow-stick green substances over hole, so she assumed that it was its blood. In its hand was a metal staff that was 5ft long with sharp spikes sticking out on each end. There were even more undisguisable weapons on its back. Kyv's eyes caught a netting bag next to its right thigh and saw a bunch of skulls… no human skulls.

This alien is a human hunter.

Kyv's horror was quickly replaced with a distinct curiosity as her thoughts drifted back to alien's humanlike body. It had a dark yellowish green coloration mixed perfectly together, with hints of speckled lime green on its large arms. The body has muscle everywhere with veins popping out like some wrestler.

She looked at the whole structure of its body and a healthy flush covered her cheeks as she noticed that it was definitely a male, because of its… no his covering.

She instantly averted her eyes towards his head instead and her curiosity began to branch out even more.

It had large crown on top of its head with a pair of moon-like symbols swirling like the Chinese yin and yang. It had a set of small beady eyes like a predator. It had two sets of mandibles that held four fangs that look very sharp. It had dreadlock like hair with a couple of silver bands clasp on them.

Kyv's brown eyes began to trail lower. Its neck was constricted by some type of band that rock stars usually wear not unlike a choker. The creature's hair was braided like dreadlocks with dull gray rings wrapped on several strands.

The creature's ski… no hide looks leathery and tough like reptilian hide on a crocodile's back.

Kyv reached to touch it but suddenly stopped as she noticed the glowing hole in the creature's chest closer. It looked like something jumped out of it…

A skittering sound echoed through the alley and an almost high pitch screech filled the air.

Kyv snapped back to reality and felt the air changing. She silently sheaths her blades and tucked them quickly into her backpack's hidden compartment.

Quickly Kyv scale out and down from the trashcan silently and made a quick dash towards the alley that she came from and continued to jog the rest of the way home, not daring to look back at the gory sight of the dead extraterrestrial.

She tucked the memory of the sighting to herself and decided that once she got home she would shower immediately to prevent her family to find out she went through the alleys again.

After Kyv left, deeper in the dark alley a lone shadowy figure slowly unfurls itself from a cocoon like sac. It then sat up in a catlike position with claws outstretched and a sharp tail weaving back and forth.

It opened its maw let out a near-silence hiss filled with malice, signaling impending doom for the city of Arista within the next 48 hours.

Dah'kte: Wrist Blades

Kwei Halkrath: Sly Shadow

Ooman: Human -.-


	2. Chapter 2

Im sorry for the earlier upload i did. For some unexplained reason the site had some weird thingies, anywho thank you for your generous and kind reviews 3 Disclaimer: Me no own any aliens of any species only the names of the ugly Oomans, please enjoy~

Kyv huffed as her father and brother began their daily ritual of who can yell the loudest for the whole neighborhood to hear of their household problems. Sometimes life is just as good as a mouse in a maze of cats.

A stray strand of hair fell ungracefully down her face and she puffed out her cheeks in frustration. Luckily they began to quiet down as the clock began to tick some ages by.

Kyv sat on her black 'work' chair, and took out a large packet of neatly stapled papers and began to skim over them.

"How in the universe does this stupid science theory make sense?" Her glasses fell ever-so-slowly down her nose making her face scrunch in even more frustration. If one would look closely at her, they would see an annoying vein bulging on her forehead.

"I GIVE UP! WHO EVEN THOUGHT OF THIS STUPID CRAP? I GIVE UP!" Kyv slammed her homework on the table and swirled her chair towards the dim windowsill. She stared at the darkening horizon and lifted her stormy gaze towards the sky with one thought.

_What is like to be out there mom? _

The female human screamed pitifully in pain as her arm was slowly tearing apart. But her scream was soon full of terror as the shadowed creature pacified her face with its own.

The human's neck was elongated with oval objects being forcefully pushed down into its internal organs, in this case its womb. The human gratefully fainted halfway through the excruciating process.

'Such pathetic creatures'

Once the creature was done with its hard work, it extracted its horrendous maw and stared at the human's belly where its children were quickly developing.

The creature known as an abomination from the predator's dialect made quick use of the dark alleys and turned it into a safe haven for its children until the time comes to expand and dominate.

All around the abomination screams of all its unfortunate hosts' and children cried out in misery and joy. Their howls echoed through the ominous alley like a full-blown speaker.

Her now fed children crawled towards her, each snarling and roaring out with all their strengths.

She simply silenced their shrieks with a hiss in their mental connection.

They all silenced and happily curled around her, purring all the while.

She had now promoted herself as the superior mother to all her hatchlings that had feasted on the dead carcasses of their hosts.

The younglings began to secrete resins on her, encasing her in a cocoon like sac once more.

Hours flew by, until there were suddenly movements inside the slimy cyst.

Large grapplers like hand pierce through the covering and a luminescent horror emerged.

The abomination's body morphed tremendously; her crown grew wider and broader, her dreadlocks elongated and were thicker than before, her spiky tail and body structure was amplified, showing off her robust dominating figure.

The now matured young Xenomorphs purred contently as their mother rose.

She crooned and tapped her head at each Xeno, remembering each of them by their special personalities.

There were 2 massive Praetorian, 6 drones, and 7 warriors in all.

'Perfect'

The now satisfied abomination stood on her hind legs and raised her enlarged head and let out a terrifying roar that was heard within 3 miles of the dark alley.

The queen had finally been enthroned.

It was now nearly 11'o clock when Kyv finished all the chores around her house and most of her homework all, except science of course.

It's not that science isn't fun or anything; it was actually because she has a creative imaginative mind that hid from the outside world behind her steely locked eyes.

This truly annoys her view with the smartass scientists who must make theories and test subjects in a test tube.

Kyv's dark hooded eyes stared out the windows towards the city lights which glow an eerily lime green color which seems very familiar. She was about to turn back to her homework when she noticed a trail of green ooze leading from the alleys across the street.

Something definitely felt off.

There was no sound whatsoever of any crickets or anything.

Her curiosity was piqued once again and being the person she was Kyv silently stood up and went to her closet and pulled out her black suitcase below a hidden compartment that she created only to her own knowledge.

She turned from her hidden corner to the crevice that was beneath her door which usually illuminates the hallways outside her room.

But seeing that there were no lights on, she deftly took out her cumbersome suitcase as if it was all but a fluffy pillow.

Kyv opened her suitcase and carefully held out a golden haze whip with tiny serrated razor-sharp pricks that was carefully measured to be excruciating painful to the unfortunate object or person

As she held the whip gingerly in her grip, a smirk worked it ways up on her face as she recalls the face of an unfortunate teenage boy around her age who tried to grope her.

Of course, her father and brother never knew of this act because she had given him a second chance to redeem himself by doing all her house chores for her.

But somehow the famous archetype of the master and the slave always seemed to end up disastrously with one falling in love with the other; in this case, Kyv.

Kyv's smirk suddenly turned into a dark grimace as she recalled the regrettably path she took with the desirous teen. Truthfully, she never went as far as giving him a kiss or two every day; but he took the most important thing from her.

Her vision was suddenly blurry and she raised her hands to her face, but only saw distorted shapes.

Tears ran down her frozen face and soft choked sounds reverberated in her throat.

Her face still held its frozen death look, but her eyes expressed more emotion than the face of the Mona Lisa could ever portray.

It had been long time since she had actually cried more than a couple of leaks.

That fateful day was when Jasmine's father was carelessly murdered by a jewelry thief spraying shots as he brazenly made his heartless escape.

Mr. Gikken was like an uncle she never had; he was the one who insisted to teach her the ways around the deadly whip, he taught her how to be a girl when her brother and father failed to. He predominately gave her the most valuable lesson in her life.

'Never make the same mistake thrice', he would always say.

The lesson was ironically climaxed to his death for walking the same road through the rich jewelry store that was rumored to be pickpocketed every once in a while.

Kyv then vowed to herself to take that lesson and apply it conditionally and unconditionally every single nanosecond of her life to prevent the same tragic fate as her 'uncle'.

Her tears would've kept pouring if she hadn't heard the sharp cry of an unearthly being.

Everything seemed to happen at once; Kyv stopped crying as her eyes traded its hopeless haze to a chilled glare which is directed towards her lackluster window.

She abruptly sprinted gracefully to the side of her window; her breaths coming short as she peeked through her window.

Her overcast eyes squinted harder to collect the lights from the nearby light poles.

The streets were deserted as usual.

Kyv observed a newspaper flying by as if she was in some cowboy movie, leaves piling up in a corner sounded softly like a narrow waterfall, a bleeding man being chased running about screaming his head off… wait what?

Kyv jolted her head and pinned her eyes on the dark man that ran around waving his hands as if he was on fire. Her eyes caught movement behind him, and her breath hitched.

A black monstrosity with chitin skeleton gleaming in the moonlight sprinted after the man.

Its mouth had an extended tongue… no a smaller mouth bolting out trying to get a grip of the man in front of it. Its tail weaved like a jungle cat balancing itself as it pursues its elusive prey.

Kyv reached her hand underneath her bed nearby and snatched out a pack of 10 miniature blade; each tip of the blades was precisely dipped with venom more potent than the poisonous creature on the planet.

Without missing a heartbeat, she flicked her wrist and sent the knives spiraling towards the ignorant demon.

The knives hit dead on, but it began to disintegrate as the creature's hide drips lime green blood. The creature however stopped after a couple of second jumping up and around bucking and rolling screeching all the while as if it was in pain.

The monster strained itself to a crouched position, and it hissed furiously. It then lifted it banana-like head to Kyv's window and openly roared at her.

As if it hadn't had a traumatized injury on its back, the demon galloped across the streets faster than the flash of lighting.

Kyv threw her window out wider and climbed out on the rim of her rooftops.

She expertly dodged all the rusted and slippery bricks and continued to climb swiftly but definitely not precariously up her rooftop.

As she reached the peak of her house, a soft breeze whirled past her hair and a noticeable aroma filled the air, blood.

Kyv immediately stared down at the creature that is no longer chasing her, but it was hissing in the direction of the trees across the street. As she took a finer look-through, she noticed that its tail, now useless bloodied, had fallen off as it was sliced off.

The creature abruptly roared out a challenging cry.

Not two second later, a deeper bellow replied.

A huge humanoid physique materializes from the tree and leapt down nimbly. Instead of standing its ground however, it advanced menacingly into the light.

Kyv couldn't contain a gasp through her ice mask even if her life depended on it.

The humanoid creature looked exactly like the one she found in the trashcan. This one obviously seemed more dangerous as it held a prevailing aura around it.

Without knowing so, Kyv admired his powerful figure from afar. Each muscle flexed with each reticent steps, his dreadlocks swayed and clicked together which each movement he made.

Snapping out of her haze, Kyv caught her mistake in time.

This creature is just as deadly, perhaps even more than the one beneath her house. It was not something for her to ogle and whisper soft praises to.

She cautiously eyed the two circling creatures and knew that this was one battle that she would just watch afar safely, instead of joining in.

A dark smirk rose upon her chapped lips.

If only she had some blueberry muffins and some pink lemonade. She licked and bit her lips, contently anticipating the brawl that was undeniably about to transpire.

Her eyes gleam piercingly.

This was going to be the best night ever.

Muahahahahah more cliffhangers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people of FF who are reading this... I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SUCH A LONG TIME! IT HAD BEEN HARD IN SCHOOL AND I GOT SICK AND WRITER'S BLOCK AND FAMILY ISSUES! PLEASE REVIEW AND SUPPORT LITTLE OLE ME! Thank you 3 YOUR CRITICISM IS GREATLY APPRECIATED AND I WILL BE CONTINUE THIS STORY FOR SOMETIME SO I WILL NOT QUIT ! SO BEAR WITH ME!**

* * *

><p>Now time for the part where I act for charity and say the fact for those who are misled and did not read my summary or past chapters... I do no owe ANYTHING except for the humans... no aliens no butts no predaliens no butts no predators... got that? HUMANS... good day :D and please review if you got something to say.<p>

On top of an abandoned building, a hunter sat crossed legged surrounded by his ooman skulls. Each of the skulls was perfectly intact and shined except for the fact that it doesn't have a body to be connected to, but that wasn't the problem. Kwei knew that he had to clean the thwei out of the skulls to prevent other unwanted hunters to join his hunt or hunt him. He grabbed all of his skulls and laid them into his pouch on his right hip.

Kwei growled heatedly as he roughly wipes the wretch ooman thwei off his prized silver ki'cti-pa. He didn't know why he couldn't focus on sharpening his skills further on the warm-up hunt; instead all he did was recounting the 5 Ooman hours ago of when he had saw the two distinct Oomans. Kwei released an angered breath and shook his dreads. His hunt overall had been very unsuccessful as all of the ooman prey he had found within his ship's radius were either weak or dishonorable or both. His heated eyes shone in annoyance, but he knew that the night is still young and there would be other games.

Just then a murky familiar aroma filled the air. His clawed hands flexed unconsciously as his agitation began to rise once. Kwei abruptly shoved his body to the nearby wall and pressed a hidden button on his ki'cta-pa which issued the spear to swiftly elongate. He turned his head down towards the ominous ooman alley below and activated his cloak. His shimmering figure stoop from high rooftops to balconies until he miraculously leapt 25 ft. towards the ground softly as if he was as light as paper.

The unknown smell, now identified as the hard meat, was now filling his mask so much that he couldn't help but release his own h'dui'se. He couldn't believe his luck at this revelation, but now he had a mission to do; cleanse the nest, wherever that is. Abruptly, his dah'kte decided to now to beep its detection of movements near his camouflaged ship on the other side of town, in the forest. Kwei barely held himself in check from roaring with frustration at his worst of luck. Muttering underneath his expressionless mask, Kwei pinpointed a bookmark on his location then set off by sprinting at his near god-like speed which made the dark alley way feel like a tornado had just sped by. He then further propels himself towards the distant trees with little to no sound of his existent. The trees however rustle gently as the hunter made his way through.

His fast moving speed allows him to reach his ship in seven minutes. Even though he is irritated, Kwei can't help but be vigilant as he enters his ship. The surrounding forest was silence, this increase Kwei's agitation level and he went over his weapon arsenals. The main station pops up signals of local ships in the Earth's atmosphere. A familiar ship was shown to have entered the atmosphere no longer than 4 hours ago. Kwei knew this is an elite's ship, and he grew annoyed yet anxious of why he's coming. Now that he thought about it, the last time he had seen this elite was during the mating season when he had just finished with chosen female.

Grumbling for losing his track of mind, Kwei discovered that a bear had lumbered near his ship. It had made a fine trophy since it had put up a good fight instead of fleeing. Now Thwei could go back his location and continue to exterminate the increasing hard meats, grumbling all the while.

* * *

><p>Above, the silver moon blurred mysteriously as a thrill of alien wind rushes by. An owl hoots softly in the night as it perches above a broken tree. The street lights dimmed as if it was in fear of a gruesome hunter pouncing out of the darkness and kill it. Nature's only voice suddenly fell and an eerie silence stretched on with a deep sense of tension hanging on a thin web.<p>

A pair of soggy steps walked on the stony pavement. Their destination seems to be exact as the tempo of each steps are rapid and uneven. Stan's breathing is strained as sweat pours down his face like a trail of an unending river. His chapped lips shuddered as the cold wind whips by. He had run like never before in all of his 30 years of life.

He remembered thirty minutes ago when he left the club feeling scared shitless of what he saw in the restroom. A teen who had just reached the age required to enter the club had a huge yellow crab-like spider face-raping him. At first he tried to dislodge the creature off him, but it just kept constricting its tail, chocking the boy in the process. This left him helpless to do anything.

He also remembered running back to his station as the side door manager and telling the officers about what he saw, but they just laughed him off. He was frustrated and scared, but he didn't want trouble so he ran across the club to punch the emergency button with all the force he had in his hand.

The club was lit up like a firework as the blaring alarm frightened all of its former content customers. Stan then ran to get his belongings that he left in the worker's office and unexpectedly bumped into the kid that was face-raped by the alien creature. He gave the kid a fast look over and noticed that his face was pale and a mark was on his neck was left there when the creature wrapped its tail.

The kid then followed the rest of the club looking tired and sickly and left towards the lobby area where the securities ran back and forth like ducks looking for the problem amongst the people. A woman was running screaming and was stopped by the securities to ask her what her problem was. Her eyes were wide and her lipstick was smeared across her face. She began to ramble about a large shadow she saw with a long tail taking away a friend of hers.

However, the young boy it seems suddenly came in gasps and screams and he fell to the ground eyes wide opened. People around him started forming a circle around him and a few dared to go near him and comfort him. The boy's scream only got louder and cracks of bones were heard and a bulge is seen erupting from his chest.

People then back up into the club, screaming all the while as the boy pass away with a bleeding monster rearing its little head and gave out a roar and slithers away towards the darkening outside world.

Stan had been the first person to run through the backdoor of the lobby, but turned around at the blood-fest he saw. Body parts were strewn across the room and a menacing 7ft. bipedal monster stood eating from the dead.

He instantly turned around and sped away but the curious people behind him who hadn't seen him running away in fear, went in and was instantly screaming bloody murder as the monstrosity set its dripping maw towards them.

"Idiots. Pure Idiots."

Stan pulls his coat closer to himself and began to sprint out the empty lobby into the rampaging crowds outside. Police cars and firefighters were parked left and right, but no one went in. Unfortunately for Stan he had left his phone home today, so he couldn't call a cab.

Just as he was about to step across the streets, three huge camouflaged black serpents jumped from the walls of the club building and started mercilessly killing every single person they could get their nasty talons on. Stan wasted no time in running across a red light and across the city, hoping to make it home before the monsters could reach him.

He had step over blood of others and tried to scrape them off his shoes by smearing it on the sidewalks, but it doesn't work much. Stan was beginning to tire from his run so he began to walk instead. Perhaps he was feeling paranoid, but he couldn't really tell exactly because he had a feeling that he is being followed and not in a good way. Normally he could ignore these feelings, but he is suddenly glad he didn't because as he walk pass an alley way a familiar black figure begins to crawl after him. Feeling pressured and scared, you know the word, shitless once more; he drank the last of the clear air and ran for all he's worth.

Behind him, he could hear the beast giving the chase and being an idiot he is, he turns his head around to nearly witness his own death from the extended elongated mouth of the chasing serpent.

This made him trip and the beast got a savage bite on his arm. That made his limb feels like it was falling off with fire burning off it. The beast began to use its barb tail to stab him, but at the last second he twists and barely dodges it. It began to hiss and put pressure on his body and tries to grapple his face with its arms.

However, Stan has other plans as he pulled his legs back and slams it down onto the monster's spiny arms and slithers out of the irritated monster's grasp. Stan then stood up on shaky legs and began to half run and limp towards his apartment on the incoming block.

"Fuck… Fuck… FUCK MY LIFE!"

He then notices light above in a house. Already in pain he raises his arms back and forth in the air screaming all the while for someone to come and save him.

As if heard by god, 10 knives flown from thin air hit dead on the target behind him and he gratefully sends a prayer to god as he continues to run towards his nearby apartment. Once he reaches his door he yanks the pocket of the bag he had on him and pulls of a silver key which fits into the door perfectly.

"Thank god I grabbed the right keys."

Stan shuts the door and limped his way into the restroom to grab medical supplies to clean his bleeding arm. The pain had escalated as he ran into his home. As he finish his own healing procedure, Stan grab a book from his bag and began to look through the pages of the scriptures written on it. The book was about extraterrestrial identities that had entered the earth and was documented by an author in his neighborhood. His neighbor is an amazing person, from his point of view, not the perverted type; she is a remarkable renaissance girl with the hands of a goddess.

Stan was flipping through all the pages until he reached one that made his heart stop and start and then stop until the cycle ended with him breathing heavily. The page had a creature named Xenomorphs; it would seem the black devils he saw outside had a specialized alien name already.

"… These pieces of sh*t needs to become extinct."

He continues to read and the knowledge he is getting isn't making him feel any better as he recalled how many deaths these almost insentient life had created. A loud roar erupted outside and he dropped the book to duck and cover his ears. If one would look through the window, they would see a mountain shaking. His continuous shaking is still visible as he stands, but he maintains his walk to the window to amuse his curiosity. Stan is pretty sure that his jaw is on the ground and his eyes are no longer 2 inches wide but probably 5 as the outside window illustrate to him the clash of the unworldly gods.

However, as the two titans of the darkness and jungle collide a background figure stood out to him. His infamous neighbor was knelt down on the low rooftops and she held a whip within her right hand, alternating her fingers as if getting ready to lash. Her left hand seems to make the same movements, but she was holding on nothing. Her annoyed gaze seems to be directed on something beyond his vision.

An idea pops into his mind and he ran up the steps and into his bedroom. He remembered about the times when he and Kyvanna used to go fishing together and she would tell him stories of how she would whip her karate teacher during a match. Stan pulls out an identical golden whip that Kyv had given to him as a gift of friendship. However, being a wimp he is, Stan knew that he would never use a weapon to its potential unlike his friend.

Stan tries to run down the stair with his treasure and thought of a better idea. He went back upstairs and opened up his bedroom window and sticks his head out tasting the air. To his surprise the air reeked of acid and tangy flesh.

He directed his gaze below and saw that the jungle hunter was pounding the Xenomorph with tremendous force. Suddenly, in the shadow three Xenomorphs jumped out and began to charge at the out-numbered hunter. Stan felt his breath catch as a figure from a nearby building jump down and like lighting slashed at the incoming Xenos, knocking to the ground. Kyvanna's brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and her face held no expression.

Stan decided that his time had come, so he yelled her name as loud as he could and swung the whip with his right arm towards her.

"KYVANNA CATCH THIS SON OF A B*TCH WHIP!"

Three things unceremoniously happened at once: the jungle hunter sliced off the first Xeno's head and roared like his butt was on fire, the other three Xenos went back on their feet and two jumped on the jungle hunter, and lastly the whip made contact with Kyvanna's left hand in which she is slapping the targeted Xeno with accurate stinging hits.

Stan stood in a stupor, watching the battles of three blood rage on. He knew that afterward, maybe only two would still be standing. The battlefield was littered with amazingly neon green and acidic blood. There was no human blood as it seems Kyvanna is keeping the Xenos distance with her whips.

Stand deciding that he had done his job with this crazy world went to change and tucked him in for the night. Anyway, who the heck would believe him if he said 'I totally saw two aliens and my neighbor kicking each other's butts?' yea that's right now one. HUh I think I saw an alien pass by earlier … zzz …

* * *

><p>The Xenos would not tire as it seems. Each whip lash Kyv send towards them is recovered quickly and they are learning the way she moves. The jungle predator doesn't seem to tire either as he continues to plunge his mighty… stick? Combistick? … Whatever, weapon into the serpent's heads. The partnership between Kyv and him seems strain as he hurled another bleeding serpent over my head which forces her to abandon my position to roll out of the way.<p>

Kyv was beginning to drain out quickly as 3 more Xenos came. WHERE ARE THEY ALL COMING FROM!? Getting exasperated, she saw the hunter's shoulder cannon glowing blue and then a blast of pure power was hurled at breakneck speed towards the now dead Xeno. She became mystified by this god-like being, but kept her expression clear as usual.

However, Kyv knew that she was not in a safe position to just sit there and gawk and continued her job as distancing the Xenos from the hunter. A slash here, a slash there, two slash here and slap there. The repetition of her whip is bound to be an easy weakness. Before the Xenos could pursue this, Kyv bounded over the hunter's side and twirled her whip like a wall of pain. Each Xeno that came near was instantly pierced and whipped on the underbelly.

A dark smile looms on Kyv's face as her happiness rose. But the smile dangled on edge as the Xenomorphs suddenly rose in height but screeched loudly and ran away with its tail between its legs. And then Kyv and the jungle predator were left alone. The silence between the two fighters became near chokingly painful.

The sound of the predator minimizing his weapon made Kyv hop a little. He suddenly looks around them and noticed that there was at least 3 Xenos dead because of the familiar young female Ooman in front him.

He then took of his mask and shook his dreads and stare down at the still emotionless Ooman. This Ooman is beginning to scare him as her reaction or lack of a reaction was beginning to get to him. He decides to test her and open his mandibles and roar with all his might in her face.

Her eyes became wider… well it is an improvement. He turns around and knelt down and rips out a hard meat's now useless finger. He turns back to the now inquisitive Ooman girl. He is surprised as her brown open eyes express her emotions like a book unlike her Ooman face.

Growling at himself for losing his thoughts again, Kwei proceeded in his process of marking a fellow warrior on the forehead for her strength and wit in combat. She reacted that time, just flinching slightly as he made contact with her delicate forehead. Once finish he clip the finger to his belt and stare down at her once more.

She stares back at him with an intensity that he doesn't quite understand. Her fleshy tongue quickly trails her lips, moistening it and then her mouth opens.

"Hi."

That was not what he was expecting from an inquisitive Ooman female. But he guesses he will grant her an answer, she deserves that much.

"Hello…"

That got her attention and the young female jumps 3 feet behind her with her stance a bit low. He gave off a chuckle and the female just look at him oddly not a bit amuse. She then gave him a smile, but there was something strange about this smile it would seem.

"What's your name hunter?"

Her voice was sultry and to the point. He answered with a fist pound to his chest.

"I am honored hunter Kwei Halkrath, what is yours Ooman female?"

For some reason, he felt that he should give this young Ooman some respect since she had successfully fought alongside him, so he had the decency to not ignore her response and turn his back and walk away.

"My name is Kyvanna, but fri… allies call me Kyv."

She spoke with vigor and strength this time. This huntress is truly interesting, she could be a good partner in this hunt… perhaps she would like to join.

"I am hunting at the moment, would you like to join… huntress? The preys are hard meats as you've seen and there would be more, including the queen."

As Kwei spoke, he kept his eye contact with Kyv and they both had an understanding going on between them. They both want the hard meat or Xeno to die.

"I accept your request on the hunt, with one exception."

Kwei continued to keep her eye on his as he motions her to continue with her requirement.

"You need to stop throwing the hard meat over my head or else I will die through the blood shower."

Her sarcastic voice and hands on her hips made Kwei laughs softly and shook his head at her the stupidity of her request but nods his head in agreement and the pair began to form a bond as they set off into the night.

As they left, movement from a tree materializes as another hunter. The hunter however is carrying much more weapons and battle scars. The hunter's mask and armor showed very intricate designs detailing the mask in a very intimidating way. The hunter's dreads are strangely tied up in a ponytail-like manner. The hunter snorted as he recall his little brother acting all 'kind' and 'gentle' towards the little 'huntress'. The little hunter needs to be taught a lesson not to play with one's food. The mysterious hunter then activated his cloak system and vanishes into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

As a present for a kind reviewer, jrmf, thank you for sticking around~ So just for fun I tried to put another character into my story, I hope you guys won't mind the constant change of POV's . ~And of course I have a solid plot in my mind for all my characters and stuffs~

So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter 3

~ Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays, whichever you guys prefer~ **Disclaimer**: GL does not own anything except her imagination and the _'innocent'_ unharmed humans in this story~

* * *

><p>Within the west side city of Arista, a peculiar presence made itself known in the cities' slums. Dead leaves from a withered bush fall ungracefully to the dusty grimy floor as a bizarre creature sped by. Its small body squirms back and forth in a snake-like motion as it weaves through the undergrowth of the city's debris with haste. Not too far behind the skittering of countless of paw steps followed steadily.<p>

The hunted creature slithered by a moonlit hallway and it released an unhappy whimpered and continued away from the lit hallway with its pursuers gaining speed.

The escaping creature is revealed to be a young gray Xenomorph chest burster in its second youngest phase. The once face hugger had picked a prey that was still very much alive and conscious. This ended in the youngling to stray from the hive mind which usually guides the young ones to safety.

The youngling sped up its slithering and began to finally lose its persistent assailants. As the paw steps behind it began to fade away the young chest burster began to slow down steadily and its body began to continue in the next phase of metamorphosis. Suddenly a grey rugged fur rat leapt out of the shadows and claw ferociously at the curled up alien. It wails pitifully as its soft armor was ripped open and green sizzling blood fell out. Soon its attacker was failing its stubby arm that had been eaten away by acid, but its deed was done and it limped off leaving the dead Xeno out in the open air.

A few hours later a silver drone came crawling out of the shadows sniffing around the air for any stragglers to bring home for her younger sisters to grow and feast on. Suddenly a familiar smell filled her nostrils, sending her running towards a dark corner where a limp figure lay. She felt her mind go numb as she softly nudges her dead sister.

An agonizing screech sounded through the nest and it alerted all of its dozing occupants. The screech came from a drone that was in charge of defending the nest's newest members. Warriors and drones began to quickly filing out of hidden hallways to her cries and began to attempt to calm the young female. One fully grown warrior noticed a trail of blood beneath her claws and sends a mental distress link to their queen. All of the Xenos stood still as if in a trance as they waited for their mother's reply.

And at last a hollowed shriek came into their minds and it radiated with pain and malice. Each Xenos bowed their head and whimpered as their mother sends out painful mind waves inflicting damage to their mental state. Their lack of a good defense could mean the end of the hive, and the queen knows this. A single strong wave ended the connection and each Xeno nearly shriek with pain in their submissive state.

The message was clear; fail me again and the stake would be higher.

All of the warriors crawled back to their designated position at the entrances of the hive; while the drones went back to either watching over the young hatchlings, or put resin onto the walls to give the hive warmth. The Praetorians skittered through the hidden hallways to the entryway of the nest, where they would guard with their lives.

However, in the still clearing the lone silver Xeno sat beside the dead chestburster. Her head was lowered and she let out a small moan of woe. Her sister died under her care by a lowly vermin before she could even see the beautiful world created by their mother. But soon her mother began to take over her body and her will. Her sister laid there as she turn her ebony back and stalk back into the darkness.

It wasn't long before she was back into the nest where her mother oversee the new ones tucked safely hidden between the resin until new hosts arrive from the scout crew. Her head was still numb as she went through the task of moving the newborns into a warmer room where they could peacefully evolve. Like the rest of the hive, no one had a name except for their Xeno queen, Kachina. However, the silver Xenomorph was nicknamed Silver by her siblings because of her abnormal skin tone and because of her 'weak' near independent mind.

Abruptly, a collision of sounds came from the eastern halls. Before Silver could go satisfy her curiosity, Kachina took over her mind and soon she was on the sides of the hallways with five of her sisters whom were crawling with killing intent.

The corridor that the sounds came from was empty, but something in the air was off. Before she could hiss a warning, a spear was lodged on her sister's crown and she came crashing down in a dump and a flash of light burst through another sister's head, both on the floor dead. Her other three sisters hiss in outrage and dived down towards the ground surrounding the offending murderers.

In her hollow mind, Kachina urged her to follow her sister's pursuit, but something in the back of her mind stopped her from obeying. She instead hangs onto wall, and somehow manages to mute out her mother's and sister's pain cries and orders. Silver watched from her perch as her sisters assaults the sly intruders. Her mind detected that one was a female human and the other was a dangerous forlorn enemy that her kind has fought for so long for the right to live.

Within minutes, her sister's blood was poured on the ground like tiny waterfalls while the two weary intruders stood alive and breathing with only minor injuries. The two stood and soft sounds were passed between them, and she assumed that they were having a conversation. She tilted her head and unconsciously moved closer to listen to their alien voices.

But before she could move, her will was once again snatched away from her and she hopped off the walls and galloped towards the nest. Suddenly an unfamiliar warrior vaulted towards her with breakneck speed from a nearby hall. She scantily releases a small hiss before she was slammed by the aggressive Xeno. The antagonizing Xeno left no space to run to as she continues her maddening onslaught.

The warrior's viper like tail was poised to aim the final blow on the pinned drone beneath her. Giving out a powerful screech she slams her tail down upon the floundering minion. Silver twists her body with all her might and avoided the tail by a hair-length. The warrior hissed in shock as her tail became lodge into the floor.

Without a moment's notice she swipe Silver's maw with an unyielding strength sending the drone flying to the nearest wall. As Silver shakes off the rocks that had fell on her a pair of talon toenails and boots stop beside her head. She nearly cried out in surprise at the speed that the human and hunter managed to navigate through her once safe stronghold.

The hunter and human paid her no attention as they strode past her to advance on the cornered warrior. The hunter was holding a spear while the human was equipped with a rope and a couple of sticks. Silver had a single tiny thought of attacking the two intruders, but it was quickly erase by the hidden voice in the back of her head again.

Silver nearly snorted in amusement, but was stopped by the nervous warrior's cry for reinforcement. Within a minute a pack of five Xeno warriors arrive, outnumbering and surrounding the two preys. However before the warriors could start the bloodshed, seven familiar warrior Xenos leapt down from the walls and onto the backs of the assailants. Their combined weights send the invaders tumbling and howling in pain at their sharp talons piercing the exposed underbellies.

Silver decided it was her time to make an escape, and began to make an escape by swiftly crawling towards the nest hall. However the trail there was littered with dead bodies, some were still alive, but with the rate of their bleeding they would die in a matter of minutes. Cries of pain flashed through her mind and she doubles her pace. Through her blind panic she collided with corpses and trashcans that were slumped across the side walls the last time she went by. Soon she neared the nest's hallway and sense that something was amiss.

Silver did not understand the word horror till the second she enters the once hidden nest. Body parts of her family were strewn across the corridor and acidic blood pooled in almost every crevice of the hallway. She unconsciously walks towards a dead drone that was her hunt partner, and nudges her with her snout. Her tail behind her weaves shakily as emotions that she had never experience in all her two weeks life time reveals its ugly face.

Disbelief sets in and she ran towards the resin walls where all the eggs were. But all she could 'see' were the burning of corpses of her unborn sisters. Her drone sisters' bodies dismantled and dismembered. Grief sets in her mind like a grey mist; it wasn't long before she recognizes a soft voice deep within the hidden part of her mind.

Her mother was still alive…

Silver tossed all of the unwanted morbid thoughts out of her head and raced to the throne room which was hidden behind the nest. She barely had time to avoid the bloodied tail that was perched directly in front of the entrance. She swerves around the tail carefully and peered through with hesitation.

In her void mind she hopes to see a living family member standing inside. But her hope was squash as she stares with sad 'eyes' at the bloodstains and broken bodies of her sisters. These are her stronger and older sisters who were nearly worshiped by the young drones because of their contributions to the hive and their obstinate stamina. And here they lay dead and it seemed like they had died a painful death as most had their heads taken clean off; some even lost their teeth, mouths, tails and even skeletons.

Silver tried not to stand and stare at the gruesome murder of her family and continue to tread towards her mother's throne. Her tail lays limp along the ground as she treks slowly to the empty throne. There she lay and curls herself into a ball, whimpering all the while for the loss of her family. Through her inner mourning she did not hear a loud whistle of a cannon powering up.

A white plasma blast collided onto Silver and a burning sensation consumes her body whole. Before she could even let out a cry of pain, a pair of large five-forefinger appendage grips her maw and strains it wide open and her bones beneath her skin began to give away. A large weight was upon her back and she fell to the floor. Silver's body automatically began to squirm and wriggle in pain and her tail slashed back and forth trying to attack the assailant in vain.

Silver felt her body giving into the darkness' embrace and tried to struggle harder, but it was futile. Out of nowhere a long serpent tail pierce through the attacker's ribcage and a strangled snarl came out of its chest. The intruder lost his grip on Silver and she fell to the ground in a heap of agony.

Her conscious was wearing thin, but she strains herself to look up at her savior. It was Kachina. She now sported a long jagged scar from the rim of her crown to her chest plate.

Kachina had hidden herself deep into a tunnel in the back of the throne room when her Praetorians fell. Her mother soon returned after she had chased away the intruder; she was now was looking down at her last surviving child with pity and anxiety. Silver unconsciously let out a soft purr to calm her raging mother as she began to slip into a slumber that she might not awake from.

Kachina however had other plans; she grasps her child as gently as she could and pull her deep into the hidden tunnel that was nearly half-a-mile away. Her steps were unsteady but it gradually transition to a solid pace walk. Within her mind, a storm continues to brew as the recognition of her own hive had died in vain. She had lost her egg sac not too long before that with grievous pain in her alien heart. But being a strong queen she was, she hid her pain and anguish behind a veil of tough love and determination to get revenge on her assailants.

Earlier she had tried to defend her hive against the strange alien queen's aggressive advances, but her last loyal praetorians had shove and intercepted her through the exit with their own bodies until they died to the hands of the blood thirsty alien hunters and the adversary hive. The rest of the opposing hive seems to have retreated as they were chased out by the hunters.

Her heart had nearly stopped as her children's presence suddenly vanished from her mind, except one whom was out of her sight during the beginning of the assault on the hive, had now miraculously reappeared. Her hope flared to life as she treks with a heavy heart towards her last child.

Kachina's connected mind feels her young drone's mind began to succumb into the abyss. She let out an outraged cry and forces a surge of life essence into Silver's weak mind and body. Silver, now conscious, thrashed and squirm with a shriek of torment as her mother's life essence enters her broken body. Her own pain began to diminish as her body curls itself into a protective ball. A layer of resin origin began to screen over her silver membrane, giving it a soft gleam.

Kachina stood like a looming shadow guarding the cocooned drone that would soon emerge in just a couple of hours as a different class of Xeno. The once young Xeno queen's weary mind felt a sudden tug from the encased form of her child and nearly reared back in a jolt. Instead, she bows her crowned head to the enlarged cocoon and coos encouragement to her youngling to come out.

A talon hand burst out of the cocoon first, and a glimmering pale crested head followed. Soon a large silver Xeno emerged from the shell, her coloring reflected the resin walls giving it a lime glow.

Silver had never been so privileged in all her short days as a basic drone as she was now a hardcore praetorian. She stretches her cramped up solid limbs and began to lightly jog around the hall to test out her new body. Her new larger body allowed her to inflict great damage, including her new crested head to ram into opposing figures.

She feels Kachina entering her mind again, and she made no movement to object as she was sent to accompany her mother to their newest hive near the forest. However, she did charge ahead to clear the way for Kachina to walk safely pass.

The moon was slowly falling from the sky as the sun began its ascent to the lightening sky.

The two family members trail softly but swiftly through the cities' alleyways but came across one or two human in which they had to regretfully leave behind because they could not afford to risk the world of light to detect them.

Kachina's weary body began to succumb into its exertion and injuries while the new praetorian whimpers and nudge her mother to continue to the nearby dense trees of the Lefu forest. The nearly exhausted to death queen finally lay down between three strange oak trees that seems to entangle themselves leaving a large hole for the 18ft. queen to comfortably curl into.

Silver felt new responsibility nagging her mind and she began to follow them into making a large barricade around the trees to hide the sleeping queen from curious and dangerous eyes. She then reverted back to her old status and took off into the forest to hunt for a meal that is fit for a queen.

* * *

><p>Welp! That was all for this chapter, a new character comes into play. Next chapter would be about our two lovely heroines of course, and we shall go in depth as to why our Kwei accepts Kyvanna off the bat~ Stay tuned for the next chapter of Guan Luar'ke Rising!<p> 


End file.
